team madagascar 2
by Sonicfan9000
Summary: This is a special crossover there wont be any summary except its a remake of the movie Rated Kplus for other language swearing, blood and alcohol use


**For some reasons you wouldn't understand Im going to skip the beginning and go straight to were they crashed, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The gang was running as fast as they could away from the animal control and they took a break where they're lives were going to change.

"We can keep running we have to blend in some how."said Alex

"Oh really, name one way that huge animals like us can hide."asked Melmen

They then looked at a train car that looked like it was from the circus then suddenly a tiger that was wearing a blue shirt and had a sash that was covered in bullets and was holding a mini gun and was firing all over the place.

"Whoa whoa hold you fire."said Alex while dodging the bullets

The tiger then grabbed Alex by the neck gave him an evil look and a huge warning

"Spy go and tell red team that they can't have victory, you may have beaten us but we wont give up, and if you come back I will blast that head right off."the tiger threatened

"Spy what spy where not spies, hey can you let us on just until the heat dies down."Alex said while regaining his breath

"Nice try, you may have won the battles but you will not win the war."said the tiger while closing the door

They heard voices inside they could hear the tiger insult Alex but the last thing they heard is something about mercenary animals.

"Hey you said something about mercenary animals we can be some of assistance."said Melmen

Then a sea-lion wearing a hard had coveralls a blue shirt and a glove on his right flipper and cutting goggles.

"Sorry folks, he can't come out now, he has some business he needs done."He said with a southern accent

"Come on please let us in."shouted alex as he pounded on the door

Then a slender female jaguar wearing a blue work suit and a ski mask, even though she was wearing the ski mask, Alex could see the beauty behind it.

"Are you really mercenaries?"she asked in a french accent

They saw red and blue lights up ahead and that meant animal control, they saw all three of them at the door

"Spy close the door."said the tiger

"No, we could use they're help and they need ours."she responded

They started pulling them in and even though Melmen was halfway pulled in they still haven't seen him, later in the train they were preparing to ask them some questions to check if they were spies.

"Alright I'm gonna ask ye some questions, we'll start with-"

But before the Texan seal was finished speaking the tiger pulled out a pump-action shot-gun and pointed straight at Alex's face.

"Who won the 50th battle and what kind of battle was it?"asked the tiger threateningly

"Uh George Washington at battle ship."

"They're not spies, just a couple of eblans."

"So, now we know y'all aint spies, its a pleasure to meet ya, my names Stephano but ya can call me the engineer, how about you two, introduce yourselfs."said the seal

"I am Gia, and I'm a spy."said the jaguar

"If you were looking for spies why didn't you check her, she just admitted it."

"No, not the enemies the spy your thinking of looks like me but she is red."

"I am Vitaly, I am heavy weapons guy, and this is my gun, she weighs one hundred fifty kilograms and fires two hundred-dollar, custom-tooled cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute. It costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire this weapon... for twelve seconds."he said as he introduced himself and the mini-gun

"Yes, thank you heavy for introducing you and Sasha, now tell me were you from, what you do there."

"Uh, we're from america, I was a scout."

"Hm, ya fast partner?"

"Yes I was fast, the fastest one out there, just had a pistol and a baseball bat."

"Hm our old one carried the same, but he carried something else special, heres his scattergun."said Stephino as he pulled out a short, double-barreled lever-action shotgun with a wooden handle and a metal barrel off a gun rack

"Wow what is it?"

"It fires ten pellets per shot, it was his favorite weapon, now its a reminder of his bravery."he said with sad tone and putting the gun back up

"Well I fell sorry for him, we're just going to sticking around until we get to New york."

"Wait just a gosh darn second, where did you say you're gonna be leaving?"

"New York."

"New York, that's the biggest coincidence I have ever heard because-."

Before he could finish Vitaly fired his shotgun in the air to distract him.

"Because-*bang*,because-*bang*,because-*bang*,woul d you just hold your fire already, we're heading to the USA as well."

They all jumped in excitement in hearing that they were heading to America and started chattering in excitement.

"Can we come with you?"asked Gloria

"Thats a problem we have to resolve with Vitaly."

"Why?"

Vitaly then fired a warning shot at all of them but did not hurt any of them, he walked up to them, held the shot-gun in one hand and pointed it at them.

"Which one of you is leader?"

Marty looked like he was about to raise his hand but he directed Vitaly's attention to Alex.

"Look here lion, we have rules here, and one of these rules that the administrator does not take stowaways, and guess what happens to stowaways."

"They will be let off with a warning."said Alex very nervously

"Incorrect answer."

He pointed the gun directly at Alex's forehead and slowly pulled the trigger, but all of a sudden a chainsaw cut a circle through the roof and the penguins dropped down through the hole.

"We heard what you said tiger, but let me tell you something, the administrator may allow stowaways, if the stowaway just happens to be the administrators, riddle me that."

"What is sharply dressed birdie talking about?"

Later in the morning, the monkeys (dressed up as the King of Versailles)where making a deal with an old woman wearing a blue suit and was holding a cigaret, he pored a small pile of gold in front of her, she stood there in amazement.

"We have a deal, they're contracts for that money, they are a good team, they will make a great use for you."she said as she gotten into a blue car

"They are a very well team."she said one last time as she drove off

"Well looks like we're the administrators what are you going to do now tough guy."gloated Alex

"You may have the personality of the scout but I will still kill you if your like our previous administrator."

Later that evening they were setting up for what looks like a battle, they also met two other mercenaries.

"I would like you to meet two other mercenaries, meet the sniper and the demo ape."said Stephino introducing them to a Australian kangaroo wearing sunglasses a blue shirt and a vest over it and a Scottish gorilla wearing what looks like a bullet proof shirt and a blue full body suit

"Good day mate."said the kangaroo loading his pouch full of ammunition and weapons

"Who are these strangers."said the gorilla

"They are guest, they will be staying until we get to america."

"All in favor in tossing them into the battlefield first say I."Vitaly changed the subject as he checked his mini gun and eating a sandwich

"Oh that aint how you treat a guest now would ya."responded the Kangaroo

"My vote *burps* nay."said the gorilla after chugging down on an unknown beverage the seamed to make him drunk

"A bunch of sissies, oh my god Sasha, who touched my gun!?"Vitaly yelled

"If your going to blame the lion, it wasn't him."said the Kangaroo

"Whats the point of this mission?"asked Marty

"This mission is called capture the flag, we have to intrude the enemy bases and capture as much intel as we can, and whoever has the most wins."

"Ok but what happens if you get killed?"asked Marty

"We get sent to bloody hell, just kidding we respawn over there in the resupply."said the sniper

They were about ready and before Vitaly got out onto the battle field he handed Alex a pistol.

"You stay here with the intel if anyone comes near it except for one of use shoot them dead."he said

"The rest of ye stay in the monitoring station, we'll handle the killing."said the demo ape

"Mission begins 20 seconds."said Skipper over the intercom

"One question Vitaly, will I respawn if I die?"asked Alex

"How about I make you answer it yourself, are you a mercenary?"

"No."responded Alex

"Exactly."

"Mission begins in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

As Alex stayed in the Intelligence room, he could hear gun fire and explosions outside, he heard footsteps coming from the hallway in front of him and got his pistol ready, and suddenly he saw a cheetah wearing a red t-shirt, a cap and a communications headphones and was carrying a steel bat, when he saw Alex at the doorway he stopped and looked at him confusedly

"Hey, who the hell are you?"asked the cheetah

"Me, I'm Alex, I'm from New York, have ever heard about me?"he answered as he hid the gun behind his back

"Nah, but do you know me?"

"What?"

"Do you have any idea who I am, kind of big deal really, I'm the scout of the red team, you a scout."

"No, no, no I'm not."

"Well long story short, I'll take this secret crap and I'll be on my way."said the cheetah as he put his hand on the briefcase

"Wait, I need to do something to you first."said Alex as he put his hand over his shoulder

"What is it?"

"Well first, please forgive me for this."

"For what?"

He placed the end of the pistol on the back of the scouts head and pulled the trigger and blasted a ton of blood all over the place.

"For that, now who's next."

He looked down the doorway and saw two other animals coming his way, he saw a panther wearing a red soldiers uniform and behind him was a llama wearing red surgeon gloves and was carrying a strange gun and was wearing a doctors uniform and was carrying a strange device that was firing a strange beam into the panther, when they saw him they both stood in confusion.

"Soldier, who is zat."asked the llama in a german accent

"Just another maggot, now get ready to charge me."the panther ordered

The llama then flipped a switch on the back of his gun and suddenly the panther change to a red metallic color, Alex started to fire at the panther but the bullets just deflected off him.

"You maggot, I am bullet proof, nothing can touch me."exclaimed the panther

"Yes nothing can touch you, but what about the medic?"asked Alex

He the rushed behind him and fired at the llama and the panther.

"Huh I guess not, Gia what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be out on the battle field."

"I just wanted to make sure the briefcase was safe, now leave lion."

"Wait a minute you're not Gia she knows my name." Said Alex as he fired at the false Gia.

After he shot the spy it changed from blue to red

Five minutes later every one came back in disappointment.

"What's the matter, no one stole the intel."asked Alex

"It was a tie, we lost."said Vitaly

"But remember mate there's a good side to this they lost too, it may not be the first time we won but its the first time the lost."said the kangaroo

"Wait your telling me you never won?"said Marty coming out of the monitoring station

"Well kind of, we're kind of lacking team members that's one reason that we are losing, and plus the other engineer keeps on makin better sentries than me."said Stephino

"I'm sorry."said Melmen

"But you have another problem if we don't win next fight non of us gets to go to america."said Vitaly

"What?"said the gang in disappointment

"I'm afraid it is true if we don't beat the red team we don't go."

Alex was very, very sad, he thought of the zoo and the thought he might never see it again, and thought of an endless chase of him and Dubois, that moment forth he didn't want food, he didn't want entertainment, the only thing he wanted was a miracle.

**to be continued**

**A/N:please don't be disappointed about how this chapter sucked and that Stephano was from texas in this story, he just looked like a good engineer, I promise that the next one will be better.**


End file.
